dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 41
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Ho Lin, Southeast Asian rebel officer turned conquerer * Emissary X, Asian agent of a Other Characters: * Soo Yat, Southeast Asian rebel officer turned national hero Locations: * ** a struggling democracy in a remote and little-known corner of Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * Red Flying Tanks | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker2_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Man Who Owned Blackhawk Island | Synopsis2 = Wealthy egomaniac yachtsman Edgar Jurgen inadvertently discovers the location of Blackhawk Island, attempts to visit it, and is rebuffed by Blackhawk, who has mined the surrounding waters, and Jurgen seethes at this humiliation, until his much-younger girlfriend Carolyn reveals that she's made some inquiries. Blackhawk Island, it turns out, is still nominally part of the territory of a local native ruler. Jurgen buys the rights to the island and evicts the Blackhawks. Shortly later, Carolyn and Captain Blake, who have been conspiring secretly all along, seize control of Blackhawk Island, of Jurgen's yacht, and of Jurgen himself. A week goes by during which the Blackhawks set up camp on a deserted atoll elsewhere in the vicinity, and are out of radio contact with the world, while Blake and Carolyn and the yacht's crew use Jurgen's high-speed launch to do some open-seas piracy. They are in the midst of raiding the freighter Cambodia when the Blackhawks catch up with them, land their planes on the ocean, climb a long ladder onto the ship, and begins to punch out the pistol-packing pirates. Andre gets shot in the shoulder by Captain Blake, and Blackhawk takes a bad fall, and the pirates escape, but the team follows them back to their base, on Blackhawk Island. Using a tunnel from the sea cove to their underground laboratories, the Blackhawks attack the pirates just in time to keep Jurgen from getting shot, then they punch out all of the knife and gun wielding pirates. Jurgen is appreciative and soon signs over the rights to the island to Blackhawk. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Carolyn, Jurgen's girlfriend * Captain Blake, Jurgen's yacht captain Other Characters: * Edgar Jurgen, very wealthy yachtsman Locations: * ** There is a tunnel from the sea cove to their underground laboratories, under Blackhawk Island * temporary Blackhawk base on an atoll in the vicinity of Blackhawk Island Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * Jurgen's sloop * Jurgen's high-speed launch | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Lost Tribe of Ormolu | Synopsis3 = :An inventor named Endicore developed some explosives for use in mining but lost faith in civilization and progress when they were used in war. Endicore went mad, recruited some followers, and brought his young daughter Zara to Ormolu, the largest island in the uninhabited Mokaras, and established an anti-machinery society of savages. A distress call from a grounded passenger plane brings the Blackhawk squadron to Ormolu; they encounter the spear-wielding white-skinned tribesmen, get captured, let their planes get burned, and soon find the passengers and crew of the downed plane in a jungle prison compound. Endicore the ruler condemns the Blackhawks to be executed at sunrise, but Zara his daughter secretly helps the team to disguise themselves and escape; she also reveals that Endicore is dying of Malaria. The disguised team escapes to the island's beach, and signals a passing steamship with Blackhawk's belt radio, bringing a doctor ashore. One short fistfight later they get the doctor into Endicore's hut, and the old man is diagnosed, treated, and will recover. Endicore changes his mind about civilization and resolves to return to his unnamed native country and resume his work in science. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Endicore, an embittered expatriate ex-scientist * Endicore's spearmen Other Characters: * Zara, Endicore's daughter Locations: * ** Mokaras group of islands *** Vehicles: * five Blackhawk s | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Chop Chop: "Treasure Map" | Synopsis4 = Chop Chop goes fishing and finds a treasure map that leads him to a fish shop. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Fish Store Owner Locations: * river * "Hidden Treasure" Fish Store Items: * publicity-stunt fake treasure map | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bill Ward | Inker5_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Assassination In Argo | Synopsis5 = At the International Exposition in Argo, Dr. Trojan is kidnapped pretty much right under the noses of the Blackhawk pilots, and a group of the world's most notable statesmen and scientists and industrialists are attacked by a ring of foreign assassins. Belatedly suspicious, the Blackhawks defeat the enemy agents and rescue Dr. Trojan. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Nakal ** several other foreign assassins Other Characters: * Dr. Trojan, an electronic engineer * the Minister of Defense of Akenbourg (cameo) * the President of Sumeria (cameo) * Tropp, owner of the Mala Chemical Works (cameo) Locations: * the International Exposition, in Items: * prototype of Dr. Trojan's radar-television coastal defense system Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * Sky Tanks ** Villains Ho Lin and Emissary X apparently perish in a car crash, after their open-top getaway car is riddled with machine gun bullets, by Blackhawk. ** The first known batch of Sky Tanks was wiped out, but the Reds now knew how to build these. The tank crews all looked Chinese, which implies that they were manufactured in China also. * Blackhawk Island ** Andre gets shot, in the shoulder. He's been bullet-wounded at least three times prior to this. , , & ** On page 7 of this issue's 2nd story, Chuck receives an SOS from the steamer Cambodia, under attack by pirates, "at latitude 47, longitude 166". This attack necessarily takes place in the vicinity of Blackhawk Island, which is known to be "just off the regular shipping routes," because the pirates, who are based on B.I., are only using a high-speed launch in these raids. ** According to LATLONG.NET: *** "47, 166" = in the northwestern Pacific Ocean, just south of the Bering Sea, just east of the Okhotsk Sea, near nothing. *** "47, -166" = in the north central Pacific Ocean, just south of the Bering Sea, near nothing. *** "-47, -166" = in the south central Pacific Ocean, just north of the Southern Ocean, near nothing. *** "-47, 166" = in the southwestern Pacific Ocean, just east of the Tasman Sea, just south of New Zealand. Of the four possible readings of "at latitude 47, longitude 166", this one seems to be the likeliest. It also affords the best access to Southeast Asia, where this issue's 1st story is set. * Ormolu Island is the largest island in the uninhabited Mokara Group, a 20-minute fighterjet flight due south from Blackhawk Island. ** Zara is the only woman we see on this island, and Endicore is the only old person; every tribesperson we see is a young athletic male, and everybody is White. It's not known how Endicore's cult of followers reacted to his announced decision to return to civilization. ** Art shows no more than five F-90Bs in any panel of this story. * Chop Chop: "Treasure Map" is incompletely reprinted in , minus page 2. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: ** "The Mad Dictator" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Blackhawk #41, June 1951 }}